Mon rayon de soleil
by Nono-Chan
Summary: Sur un banc, dans la cours de l'école.


**MON RAYON DE SOLEIL.**

* * *

><p>Naruto était assis sur l'un des bancs en bois que comptait la cours de récréation de son école primaire, seul alors que Kiba l'avait laissé tombé pour aller jouer avec la timide Hinata et que Shikamaru et Choji étaient finalement restés en classe à paresser. Il s'était donc installé sur ce banc et jouait avec sa nouvelle peluche tout en balançant joyeusement ses petits pieds dans le vide. Pour son cinquième anniversaire sa maman et son papa lui avait offert un renard à neuf queues qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Kyuubi. Une légère brise fit voleter ses fins cheveux blonds, les ébouriffants un peu plus, et Naruto dégagea rapidement les quelques mèches qui lui étaient retombées grossièrement sur les yeux, cachant ses deux perles azurs. Attrapant sa peluche, il la serra très fort dans ses petits bras, un immense sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Il était en train de caresser le doux pelage de l'animal quand un petit garçon s'assit à côté de lui. Le visage sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les joues rouges et une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux, Sasuke Uchiha, le garçon avec qui tout le monde voulait jouer et dont toutes les petites filles de son âge étaient amoureuses, lui tendait fermement un petit paquet.

Naruto inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche, haussa un sourcil et regarda le jeune garçon en face de lui sans comprendre. Les seules fois où les deux enfants s'étaient parlés avaient été pour s'insulter avant de se bagarrer. Sasuke et Naruto étaient deux exacts opposés; Le brun était beau, intelligent et tout les enfants et tout les professeurs l'adoraient tandis que le blondinet était plutôt le clown de la classe. Alors Naruto avait décidé de le détester. Mais en réalité Naruto ne détestait pas vraiment Sasuke, il était simplement jaloux que ce dernier soit toujours le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Et même si sa fierté lui interdisait de le lui avouer, lui aussi aurait bien voulu s'amuser avec le petit brun.

- Tiens, lui dit Sasuke, c'est pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras.

Naruto posa sa peluche sur ses genoux et attrapa le petit paquet que l'autre lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit doucement en faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber par terre. Une fois le paquet ouvert, Naruto ouvrit grands les yeux avant d'en sortir un collier où une magnifique pierre de couleur bleue était accrochée à un fin cordon noir. Il y avait aussi un petit mot à l'intérieur.

Cette année leur professeur Iruka leur avait appris à lire et à écrire mais Naruto avait encore du mal. Il essaya tout de même de déchiffrer le message qui y était inscrit.

- Tu… ve…Tu veux… ê…tre… être… mon… am… mou… amour… eux… amoureux ?

Naruto releva une tête mécontente vers le petit garçon face à lui.

- Tu te moques de moi !

Sasuke soupira. Il se doutait bien que le blondinet ne le croirait pas. Tant pis, il patienterait le temps qu'il faudra pour le convaincre.

- Non.

- Je suis sûr que si !

- Non.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Tu veux vraiment que je sois ton amoureux ?

- Oui.

- Mais Sasuke… je suis un garçon !, se crut bon de lui rappeler le blondinet.

Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois son blond était vraiment stupide.

- Je le sais dobe.

- Teme !, s'indigna le blondinet.

- Quoi ?

Naruto fronça les sourcils et gonfla ses joues.

- On traite pas son amoureux de « Dobe » d'abord !

- Hn.

- Et puis, tu ne veux pas une amoureuse plutôt ?

- Non. Les filles c'est chiant, ça crie tout le temps et de toute façon, je veux être ton amoureux à toi ! Et 'Tachi il dit que c'est pas grave si deux garçons sont amoureux parce que ce qui est important c'est qu'ils s'aiment.

- C'est qui 'Tachi ?

- Mon grand frère. Alors ?

- Mais pourquoi moi ?

Sasuke pris une grande inspiration alors que son petit cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine.

- Parce que je te trouve très beau, que j'adore tes yeux, que tu es _**mon**_ rayon de soleil et que c'est toi que j'aime !, répondit il les joues toujours plus rouges.

- Oh. Moi aussi je te trouve très beau !, dit aussitôt le blondinet en rougissant.

- Alors tu veux bien être mon amoureux ?

Naruto fit la moue.

- Mais les filles elles vont me tirer les cheveux après, non ? Parce que Sakura, Ino et les autres, elles arrêtent pas de se tirer les cheveux pour savoir qui sera ton amoureuse !

- Je m'en fiche, c'est toi que je veux comme amoureux, pas elles. Et puis t'inquiètes pas, je te protègerais, fit Sasuke moqueur.

Naruto lui tira la langue.

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi !

- Hn. Alors ?

Le blond se tut et fit semblant de réfléchir. Sasuke avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

- Alors ?, répéta le petit brun.

Naruto esquissa un sourire face à l'impatience de son camarade. Il attendit quelques secondes de plus pour l'embêter.

- Dob-

- D'accord, je veux bien être ton amoureux !

Sasuke souffla. Il avait enfin réussit à convaincre son petit rayon de soleil. Soudain, Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke et lui déposa un petit bisou sur ses lèvres. Le petit brun le fixa, surpris.

- Naruto ?

- Ma maman et mon papa, ils sont amoureux et… ben ils se font beaucoup, beaucoup de bisous sur la bouche, se justifia Naruto, les joues teintées de roses.

Sasuke le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de rapidement se pencher vers Naruto et de lui déposer, lui aussi, un léger bisou sur ses lèvres.

- Comme ça ?, fit il les joues aussi roses que celles du blondinet.

Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Oui, comme ça !

La sonnerie se fit entendre que déjà plusieurs jeunes filles de leur classe s'approchaient de Sasuke.

- Sasuke tu me donnes la main ?, lui demanda une fille aux cheveux roses.

- Non, à moi !, fit une autre aux cheveux blonds.

- Non, à moi Sasuke !, dit encore une autre.

Sasuke attrapa rapidement la main de Naruto avant de se retourner vers le groupe.

- Non, je donne la main qu'à Naruto.

Et c'est main dans la main, qu'ils allèrent prendre place dans les rangs.

* * *

><p><strong>« Voilà, un vieux OS que je viens de retrouver au fin fond d'un de<strong>

**mes dossiers et que j'avais complètement oublié ! A l'origine j'avais**

**commencé à taper une deuxième partie _douze ans plus tard,_ mais j'ai**

**peur que ça fasse trop. Je ne sais pas encore si je la mettrais ou pas !**

**Bisous à tous & merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Nono-Chan. »**

****/!\ Mon rayon de soleil** n'aura PAS de suite ! Suite au virus qui m'a supprimé tous mes fichiers, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver le second chapitre de cette histoire. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais c'est peut être aussi bien comme ça.**


End file.
